User talk:TehBenshiGuy
Hello, Benshi. This is Guy, the wiki won't let me make an account. That's a temporary thing apparently. I know what you mean though, it wouldn't let me create Shy Guy, so I had to use my steam account name. And Chris says he's done with wikis and he isn't joining this one. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Oh hay TehBenshiGuy I ain't the best at this wiki thing, but I've got determination, and my skills will improve over time. I am going to make a rule about all these nooblets, but I am wondering who would be a good person to enforce them. How about you? You seem to be a good guy for the job. I'll make you the official security guy here, if I can find a way to use my bureaucrat power to make you an admin. El Zilcho 09:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Really? That would be kickass! So basically I'd have I'd be your right hand man, amirite? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Yes you would. I believe you would do a great job. But first I gotta figure out how to make you a sysop. You'll be one ASAP. El Zilcho You are now an Admin. You can rollback, and ban people. You can also lock pages so vandals won't strike. Enjoy! El Zilcho Hay kickass I'm a sysop! BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL !!!!!!! — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey, I didn't know you were an Aussie. I am from England, Lancashire specifically. How is it in Australia?El Zilcho 11:04, 4 October 2008 (UTC) It's nice here. It's no perfect country, but I'm proud to be Aussie. We invented Footy, Meat Pies, Lamingtons, Pavlovas, Vegemite, Ugg Boots, I could go on. It's pretty sad though, most everyone my generation, or at least my school, isn't Aussie at all. America is a big influence here. I live in Sydney specifically. Thanks for asking. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk No probs. Its always good to know about other peoples cultures, countries etc. Btw, whats your fav madness? And do you know how to use the google cache? Well my favorite is Madness Combat 4. And what do you mean by that? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk E.G type in site:madness.scribblewiki.com on google. Below each entry is a little bit of info, plus the website. Look for a link called Cached. Click on it and you can view some pages from the old wiki. Then just copy and paste them here. Thats how I retrieved the data. El Zilcho That's very clever. I'll help retrieve the data later. I'm actually watching Black Hawk Down as I type this. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I hear thats an amazing film. I'll let you watch it then. El Zilcho Don't worry, I'm watching it on TV so I can type in the ad breaks. Btw, how many sysops are there on this wiki? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk You were the first. I made Eiduringi the second. I see Rudkip has been vandalising with stupid images. El Zilcho Funny you mention that, I just uploaded a Ruddkip image! I see about that nub. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk How can I make it so only users can edit pages. These spammers need to be stopped before they can even start. I know I am not about to let my work and anyone elses be ruined with some douches with nothing better to do. Thanks El Zilcho I honestly have no clue, I'm new to this sysop thing. Ask Eiduringi, he might know. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Eiduringi appears to be off. You still watching Black Hawk Down? El Zilcho Yup. I think one way we could stop IP vandalisms is simply protect all the pages, except for the talk pages. I've already applied this to the Main Page. What'dya think? Also, a friend of mine is trying to join under the name of Guy, but he says it won't let him. Do you know why this is happening? Lastly, I can't edit the active members page. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Problems concerning signing up are unfrotunately things I can't solve. I have no problems so I don't know. We should protect the main page yes, but smaller pages should be left alone. If the vandalism steps up more, then we should consider protecting more. But for the moment keep it to heavy vandal areas and to the main page. Maybe Guy should try siging up at Wikia.com, then signing in here. If that doesn't wrok maybe he should restart his computers, reconnect the newtork or just keep trying. I am afraid thats all I can offer at the moment. You don't think you could "advertise" could you? Like on Newgrounds, drop some topics and hope for the best. Maybe PM people, anything. Also, our main priorities on building this Wiki up should be adding links, categories and retrieving data. Also, pictures! Thanks El Zilcho Honestly I am steering away from advertising, especially in the wiki's site. It's because I do not want to attract any nubs, I'd rather have members discover the site themselves. I will ask any former members and friends I know to join, however I really don't want to attract more nubs until the site is stable. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Thats a fair point. Newgrounds has a lot of noobs. El Zilcho Nice work on the TAC 50 El Zilcho Anytime. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Admins Don't worry. i am only making people admins who were admins from the previous wiki. I only made thee people admins, you, Eiduringi (previuous admin) and TehEpicGuy (previous admin.) I wasn't planning on any new admins unless they were a good admin on the old wiki. Don't worry. P.S Where did you get your madness character made? El Zilcho A guy named Alex, from the old wiki. TehEpicGuy Yeah, he was making this Madness flash based on the wiki, and he made everyone characters. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Not EVERYONE, just the ppl he lieked. He hasn't started mine yet but he was working on it and forgot about it *_* TehEpicGuy' Signature You mean like a sig writing? In that case, can I have a gold sig, or dark red. Thanks! El Zilcho Alright, I'll get right on it after school. So, what you want is the "El Zilcho" gold, and the "talk" dark red? The gold might be a bit tricky, but it'll give me a challenge I guess. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk The gold didn't work like I expected, not like metallic. Instead, I has made 5 signatures for you. — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk Pick anyone you want, or maybe you can alternate them. To use your signature, paste it in the signature box in your preferences, click raw signature and then save. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy''']]~Talk